A Night To Remember (One Direction fanfic)
by happlesful
Summary: Meet Andy. Huge disliker of One Direction. What happens when her best friend take her to a 1D concert and actually fell in love? Watch out for her magical adventures through One Direction land.
1. Scarry

- Andy's POV -

*beep beep beep*

I groaned as I smack my alarm clock. Hello, but it's already sem-break no need to wake me up, bastard a.k.a alarm clock.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Andrea Marie Scarry. Yeah, Scarry like scary. No, I do not care. I'm 16 years young. Most negative person you'll ever know. Seriously obsessed over Miranda Cosgrove. i love her soo much! Okay enough with that. American and born on the 4th of July. Yep, they dont call me Master Andy for nothing.

"ANDYYYY! ANDYANDYANDY!" Ladies & Gentlemen, behold. It's my best friend since diapers, Elizabeth Marie Andrews otherwise known as Liz. Most craziest person ever. Obsessed Swiftie and Directioner and huge Ed Sheeran fan. But I love her.

Did I mention that we live together? yeah, her parents were divorced back in mid-2009 so she lives with me. Her mother and my mother were best friends since 8th grade. Yeah.

"What? it's 6:00 in the freaking morning!" I groaned.

"Guess what I Have?" She said, almost not breathing. Oh good.

"Uhm, I don't know Red album cause if so, hide it I'll steal that later" huh,I'm awesome.

"No! I have tickets! To One Direction!" She jumped up and down like she own 1 Million dollars.

"Great,good for you"

I was never a fan of 1D. I found them icky but I love Liam Payne.

"Uhm,Andy, you're coming with me"

Ohh...

"Huh? what? no!" I said standing up.

"yes. Please, I need someone who's actually cool enough for me to be with at a mega concert"

"Ugh,fine. Just because I love Liam" I said actually excited.

"The show is tomorrow. 7:30." She said before storming out OUR room and running downstairs. Probably, telling our moms about the "electrifying" news.

I was kinda excited but, iCarly shows at 7:30 and they're premiering new episodes. But I'll just skip it for Liz. Because I love her... 


	2. Concert and sneaking off

- Andy's POV (again) -

"Andy Andy wake up!" Yelled Liz.

Oh yeah, today's the concert day. Notice how yesterday was so fast. Thank you, Time. I really appreciate it.

"Huh? what time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"5:00 p.m.!" Liz yelled.

Oh yeah, we we're dancing to "22" by Taylor Swift last night. We were having a little party at the kitchen since it have a door. We're been up all night and we slept at 11:00 a.m. Now, I know why I'm on the foor.

"Oh yeah, One Direction yaay!" Note the sarcasm.

"Get up and take a shower" She commanded

"Okay, Mother" Back-sassing her.

She just laugh. Word.

I got to my room and went to the shower. Our room have a shower, yep.  
After I'm done, I pulled up a shirt, a cardigan (my thing), pants and some keds.

I went downstairs realizing what I've done. I had agreed to be in a arena full of screaming fangirls and 4 boys that I hate. Yeah, cause I don't hate Liam. But thanks so much One Direction. Thanks so much for having a concert here at Los Angeles and make me away from iCarly. Thank you.

"So, ya ready?" Liz asked nudging me.

"Since last year" I responded sarcastically.

We got to my car and drove to Beacon Theater. They were already people in there so i guess Liz will be crying from standing at the back.

the lights go out and I guess it's time for the show. Which it is.

I was glad we were on the front row. Liz was freaking out and the boys havent even come out yet.

"HELLLOOO NEW YORK!" Someone yelled as the curtains opened.

Woo.

They started singing What makes you beautiful which I seriously hated. Then, in Gotta Be You, Liz asked me to hold her camcorder.

Just as I started recording Liam took it and bring it onstage. Omg. And guess what? he took me onstage! I'm rendering from a hater to a fan. Oh yaay.

I was brought downstairs and Liz was freaking out.

- 3 hours later -

"Oh my god that was this is the best night ever!" she screamed.

"I know." Just then, I saw the backstage door open and there were no guards around it.

"Hey, wanna meet One Direction?" I whispered to Liz while smirking.

"Sure" She responded as if I'm not gonna take her.

"Come on, follow me" I said while jogging to the door that say 'Authorized Personnel Only" Psh,yeah.

I looked around and everyone or every fan were already out. I slowly open the door and enter it like it's my house. I turn my head to see if Liz was behind me and she were. We walk and walk around until we hear laughing and accents.

"Andy, we gotta go" Liz said to me, worried. Weird.

"Why?"

"Someone might see us and we might go to jail!"

"For sneaking backstage and meet someone we adore? yeah, I like to see that work out" I don't care.

"I thought you don't like them?"

I just gave her a glare.

"Come on! It's your dream touching Harry's curls!"

"No, for your information, It's not my only dream"

"Just please-"

I was cut off by someone clearing his throat. We turn to our left and saw 3 huge bodyguards.

"Run" I commanded Liz.

We run and run and the security was chasing us. That is until I found a door with a paper on the door. I didn't read it because we need coverage.

"Liz! Here!" I told her while opening the door.

We were finally inside the room and we were gasping and catching our breathes.

"I told you we should go!" Liz said while throwing the hands around the air.

"Yeah, We're gonna get in trouble" I said,ashamed.

"We?"

"Yeah, I need help"

Then, a clearing throat came again. Was is this some kind of throat challenge?

Me and Liz Look up and saw One Direction looking at us weirdly.

"Hello there" Louis said.

"Hi" I said.

"What are you guys doing on our dressing room?"

"Hiding?" I responded because Liz wont freaking talk.

"For?" Liam asked, oh my god his voice.

"Huge people" I can't really talk.

Just as then the door open.  



	3. Trouble is a friend

We turned around and saw the body guards who were chasing us a while ago.

"Oh no" I said to Liz who was frozen by my side.  
You, two, are coming with us The security guards took both of our arms and escorted us outside. Nice going, Andy. You re the best.

"You re such a trouble maker you know that?" Liz said.

- Liz s POV

So Andy almost got me in trouble. Ugh that girl. We walk until we reach the exit door of the theater. Just then,

"Hey! What up!" a deep voice yelled. Probably Harry. Oh my god. Is One freaking Direction just wanted us to wait for them? No way.

Okay, Liz. Control your fangirl feels. Control it. Play cool.

Oh hi Andy sounded exhausted. Oh well, her fault anyway.

"We' re sorry about that. We know you guys just wanna talk to us" Niall apologized. Aww.

"Yeah. Anyway, we know we only met for like, 30 seconds or something but wanna go out for Starbucks?" Zayn offered. Rich.

Andy looked at me raising her eyebrow and I turned to them "Sure,why not?"

Did One Direction just asked us for Starbucks?

They boys were on front of us and me and Liz were just smiling. Thank you Andy. Thank you so much!

"Oh my god, One Direction just asked us for Starbucks!" Andy whispered to my ear. Our arms were linked to other. Typical things. So surreal!

We got to Andy's car and Louis is driving.

"Hey, you have to drive safely,you know." Andy warned while searching for the keys on her pockets, caring so much for her Mercedes-Benz.

"Then, what do you want me to do? Drive slow?" Louis back-sassed. Oh Lou, you re messing with the wrong person.

"I don t care if the police getcha, that car is worth more than your face" Oh Andy.

"Stop,sister" Lou lightly punch Andy. And we just laughed.

"Are we going to starbucks or what?" I asked,growling in patience.

Andy tossed the keys at Louis and we all got inside. I was in the back squeeze with Zayn on my right and Harry on my left. Andy was in the passenger seat since she owns this machine.

"Hey, can you tell Mom we re gonna be home late?" Andy asked.

Okay

**To Mrs. Scarry:**  
**Hey, we re heading for some food. We ll be back in an hour or so.**

"So you guys are from here ,right?" Harry asked.

"No, we re from Africa" Andy said sarcastically. She s so sarcastic.

"If you re from America, why are you white?" Lou asked.

"Stop with the Mean Girls quote,Lou" Harry said,annoyed.

"You go, Glen Coco" Andy said, resting her head on the window.

And that s how Harry got his nickname from Andy.


End file.
